The end
by MakatoMai
Summary: Inuyasha stood a throbbing pain in his chest, he finally got it, he finally understood. It wasn't the end because it had never begun


The end

Summary: Inuyasha sat a throbbing pain in his chest, he finally got it, he finally understood. It wasn't the end because it had never begun.

Authors Note: This story is not for that of a fragile heart! No Flames will be excepted for the ending. This idea is mine, and mine alone. I do not own Inuyasha. But I do own this idea.

Inuyasha: She's quite proud of it...+sweatdrops+

MakatoMai+Puts a stamp mark on story+ MINE OKAY?

Inuyasha: It really sucks for me +sigh+ Even I get depressed

MakatoMai: Now now Inu-kun if they were really to end the series the same way I'm about to end it now, I'm sure thousands of fans would run to the studio crying and forcing them to write a new ending but sadly this is my idea and so I have requested no flames for my idea.

Inuyasha: Should I beat them up if I they flame you?

MakatoMai: Please

* * *

Inuyasha stood weakly looking towards the torn Naraku before him, his corpse of nothing now but rotting flesh. It had taken seven days and seven nights the same as the battle of the jewel itself, with Midoriko and the hoards of demons. They had fault restlessly bloodily as comrades fell to the ground in death only to rise again to defeat him. Injury seemed to not even be able to stop the group, the beat of their hearts just continued to rise forward until they had won.

The destruction of the area was horrible, filled with corpses and the thick spell of poison lay around the area mingling around their feet. The sun a crimson red as the blood that spilt on the battle field. Kouga lay smothered in blood at the far corner a few feet from Naraku, his shards spread a few feet away that was all that was left of the jewel, the last two pieces that were needed.

Sango slowly walked towards Inuyasha's side slowly, limping her way there almost. Sango's armor was greatly chipped scratches and cuts all over the slayers body. Miroku's hair was half undone, the band which held his hair high still lingered messily through it, his robes ripped and torn in a mindless fashion. The rosary beads undone hanging from his limp hand.

Inuyasha looked towards them smiling victoriously over a shoulder, his chest exposed blood running down it in tiny lines and more or less the blood almost exploding at his side. Sweat dripped down his head as he slowly sheathed Tetsusaiga in its rightful place.

"Well we did it!" Inuyasha said victoriously, his golden eyes weary excited and dead right happy, relief over filling them as Sango and Miroku looked towards them sad smile plastered to their face.

Kohaku was dead as well in the far corner, Sango had moved his lifeless body and held it sobbing recklessly for almost an hour before she had joined Inuyasha's side. Miroku had been unconscious at the time and it seemed as if everyone were just coming too, oblivious to the fact that they had won. The shard from Kohaku's back was removed within the fight and he had fallen limp at Sango's feet his chain sickle over head still ready to attack her at Naraku's command.

Kikyou's and Sesshomaru were also there. The the two being torn as well, Sesshomaru was standing a bit to the left of Inuyasha a mere five feet away. The calm youkai's demeanor was gone, his hair wet with sweat and his armor torn and mangled across the field, only having the youkato and nothing else. Kikyou more or less set rather close to Sesshomaru, her head resting back along the tree, her priestess outfit ripped and torn, her shoulder broken, several pieces cracked on the left side, her souls skimmers quickly trying to attend her. Both seemed exhausted.

But what caught Inuyasha's eye the most was Sesshomaru was holding his arm, blood spurring from it. The arm Inuyasha had severed at the beginning. It didn't seem like an a replacement arm at all in fact, it seemed identical to the one that was holding it. The same markings on it, the same color the same...

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha snapped out of it, his head darting from behind Kagome coming towards him, sweat ran down her face mingling with the tears as she held the dead kitzune in her arms, relief had washed over Inuyasha's face until he saw the dead fox demon lying within Kagome's arms, his frail body closed his hair fallen out, his clothes were completely covered in blood. Kagome was also blood more or less her who right arm, and scrapes all over her leg, cuts on her body making the school uniform even less then what it was, Shippo's bleeding body making Kagome's stomach look like she had a wound gaping form her stomach.

Sango and Miroku's head looked towards more or less Kagome, Sango's eyes widening a bit. "Shippo" Miroku's voice said calmly, Inuyasha looking towards him his eyes flashing anger. "Damn it Shippo! Wake up ya little brat!" With those words Shippo sat up.

Inuyasha looked a bit taken a back now, the little brat had been dead so how in hell? Inuyasha's smell wasn't deceiving him, the kitzune had been dead, his scent cut off and replaced with the smell of death clouding around his body. Could it have been a trick? Inuyasha's golden eyes glowing, looking towards him "Damn it Shippo there's no time for your fucking tricks you scared the shit out of me!"

"It's no trick" Sesshomaru said coldly as Inuyasha spun around to face him, his arm was healed now. Completely, He wasn't bloody at all from the attack, and it defiantly was his arm there was no mistaking it. "And you how in the hell did you get your arm back! I severed that thing!" Inuyasha said coldly and as within that Sesshomaru's arm disappeared, his sleeve merely blowing in the breeze now.

Inuyasha looked terrified now. Absolutely. 'What's going on? I swear it was just there am I going crazy? Maybe I need rest? Yes rest of course!'

"Kagome-chan...is it?" Sango questioned gently receiving a small nod from Kagome setting the kitzune down and looking towards Inuyasha slowly, her brown eyes moist from tears left un spilt, Miroku and Sango taking a step back, Sesshomaru looking to the side as Rin stumbled from the bushes as well as the faithful toad demon.

Inuyasha looked towards her gently, his golden eyes softening intently staring towards her "Don't cry" He whispered his hand going to pull her into a deep embrace, Kagome seeming to flicker through him as if he couldn't touch her. Inuyasha screamed then stumbling back, a what the hell look on his face, only stopping by Kagome's hurt look. It looked as if she were a dream fading away as if he were going to come back to reality. Inuyasha pausing understanding now, or at least thing he had. "So...I'm dreaming?"

The tears fell silently from Kagome's eyes as she kneeled before him, Sango and Miroku smiling sadly as they stared towards him, Kikyou rising to a stand and joining them as well. Sesshomaru and his company had completely disappeared. "I'll be back with you guys when I wake up" Inuyasha said softly confused a bit frightened as why he wasn't awake yet, beginning to wonder if it was a trap...

"It's not a trap Inuyasha" Kikyou said dully, her brown eyes looking to the side as a soul skimmer perched on her shoulder gently, Inuyasha looking towards her in disbelief.

"How did you know that? What I was thinking? Kikyou...!" Inuyasha said looking towards her quickly anxiously as if she knew the reason to this as if she was perhaps real too.

"Because you let me" It was quiet now, Kikyou slowly fading away completely "Wait kikyou!"

Inuyasha looked to the side and then towards Kagome, she wasn't angry, she hadn't sat him why... Inuyasha looked down the rosary beads were gone, and the sun gently shown through the trees on Inuyasha and Kagome as if heaven were putting them in the spotlight.

"Kagome" He whispered and then he realized everyone else was gone, the bodies the blood, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, everything but them in the forest had completely disappeared.

"I don't understand" He looked towards her confused, heart throbbing to know the truth.

Kagome looked towards him a small smile on her face yet desperately sad. A throbbing as a sudden pain in his heart struck him, Inuyasha grappling as his chest and falling forward, his head in Kagome's lap.

She looked towards him worriedly with her big brown eyes, the tears slowly running down her face and splashing upon the hanyou's snow white ears, her body seeming to flicker under him once more. "Inuyasha" her voice choked trembled as he looked up towards her. "This, this is goodbye!"

Inuyasha's heart broke, shattering into a million pieces, as he pressed his mouth into hers, softly and slowly giving her a kiss, but he could hardly feel a response she kept flickering against his tongue as he bolted his eyes open. Alone.

* * *

Inuyasha lay there his hand trembling as he looked around he was in the forest. He...he was on Goshinboku. Trembling as his hand went to pull the arrow from his chest, a small purification light flickering at his chest, shocking his hand back. He finally understood.

There was a throbbing pain in his heart now, The pain he had felt before he had fallen to Kagome. The pain of loneliness, the pain of heartbreak, the pain of the end. No...it wasn't the end it had never begun.

For the first time Inuyasha could feel hot tears brim his eyes biting them back angrily, blood trickling from where he had bit into his lip so hard, struggling against the tree refusing to believe, refusing to accept.

He sighed the tears he had tried so hard to keep in, a few slowly began to linger down his face. He had made it all up, he had dreamed it. The pain of the betrayal from Kikyou stung his heart so bad, he had made a future for himself in his deep slumber. He had made himself a family. There had been no Naraku leaving him no hope that him and Kikyou could reunite, it was her job her duty and he understood she had died doing the best. She must have gotten her wound from the fire, or from myself when taking the jewel. It was only to help him except what had happened.

There had been no Sango, No slayer with the skill of no other, and the younger brother she had slaved over day and night. There had been no Shippo to fight and play tricks with. There had been no womanizing monk named Miroku with a wind sucking void. And there had been no...

The throbbing increased.

There never was and never could be a Kagome who would save him. To give him another chance, another person to accept him. And the worst part was the part he hated the most was that...was that he had grown to love her. This girl from another world, this girl that didn't exist, the memories of him even leaving her from Kikyou and her always coming back, her full blast sits, or even a deep embrace from time to time. Those memories were all...all fake.

There had never been and never was a Kagome.

He pulled back as he looked to the side, his claws trembling as he looked away. He slit his wrists.

-The end-

* * *

Authors Note+sniff+sniff+ it wasn't as sad as I was hoping, I might +sniff+ revise it later but +sniff+ man I do got tears in my eyes I am so sorry Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Told you it sucked for me

MakatoMai: It's my idea. Steal it, Inuyasha will kill you

Inuyasha: Didn't you just kill me?  
MakatoMai: Just in this story! o

Inuyasha: And saving Kagome?  
MakatoMai: Well...yes...but that's it... +huggles+

Inuyasha: Hey hey! get off the ears damn it!

MakatoMai: Read and review!


End file.
